Remind me 'till Unable To Forget You
by Azuma Ryuu
Summary: Hei, apa kau percaya takdir? Kalau ya, pasti kau percaya ini. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan penyelamatku. Ah, tidak, itu pasti memang dia. Iris matanya membuat mata itu seolah dihiasi kepingan ruby yang cantik/akaki for akakidays/warninginside/coverimageisntmine/ENJOY!


Remind Me; 'till Unable To Forget You

©RYUU

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning!

#akaki #kiaka #MxM #AU #OOC #typo #romance #fluff(?) #oneshot #for47or48day

Happy AKAKI DAY, everyone! Enjoy~

…

...

"_Irasshaimase*1_!"

Suara itu terdengar lantang bak gemerincing lonceng di musim panas dibarengi senyum lebar yang mengingatkanku akan bunga matahari.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Sosok tinggi itu mendekat. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah otot mukanya memang didisain untuk terus tersenyum seperti itu?

Sekilas, kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Di sudut ruangan _ethnic_ dengan aksen interior kayu yang dipenuhi berbagai macam varietas bunga itu, kutemukan mawar putih yang kucari.

"Tolong buatkan _bouquet_ kecil untuk yang itu."

...

Hei, apa kau percaya takdir? Jika ya, mungkin kau akan percaya ini. Hari ini aku melihat sosok yang persis dengan penyelamatku. Ah, tidak, ia memang penyelamatku. Warna iris matanya membuat mata itu seolah dihiasi oleh kepingan _ruby_. Itu pasti dia!

"Tolong buatkan _bouquet_ kecil untuk yang itu."

Kuikuti arah pandang dan telunjuk pemuda mungil bersurai merah di hadapanku. Mawar putih.

"_Kashikomarimashita*2_!"

Namun, sepertinya ia tak mengenaliku. _Well_, malam itu sudah larut ketika _shift_ kerjaku baru di mulai. Ah, ya, aku Kise Ryouta. 20 tahun. Seorang mahasiswa yang menyibukkan dirinya dengan belajar dan _part time job_. Siang hari bekerja di _florist_ ini, malam hari bekerja di sebuah bar kecil sebagai _waiter_.

"Ini yang anda minta, Tuan," kuulurkan beberapa tangkai mawar putih berlapis kertas _bouquet_ berwarna biru tua yang kuikat dengan pita perak itu padanya. "Semuanya jadi dua ribu tiga ratus yen."

"Ambil kembaliannya untukmu." Ia meletakkan tiga lembar seribu yen di atas meja kasir. "Terima kasih..." Pemuda itu baru akan mencapai ambang pintu, "_Ano..._ Tuan!" saat aku mengejarnya.

"Ya? Apakah aku melupakan sesuatu?"

Saat itu, kukira itu adalah pertanyaan wajar ketika seseorang akan meninggalkan toko setelah membayar apa yang ia beli namun pelayan toko memanggilnya kembali.

"Tidak, bukan. Aku... Apakah kau mengingatku?" Aku bertanya padanya, masih dalam bahasa formal.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Saat itu, kukira itu pertanyaan wajar ketika seseorang tak begitu ingat pada orang asing yang baru ia temui pertama kali dalam hidupnya, yang eksistensinya tak begitu penting untuk tetap melekat dalam _memory_ seseorang.

"Ya, tadi malam. Kau yang menyelamatkanku... dari pria tua yang menggangguku di bar."

...

Hari ini, kuputuskan untuk membeli mawar putih karena kemarin aku telah membeli yang berwarna merah. Ah, sayangnya jumlah varietas mawar yang bisa ditemukan di Jepang, khususnya di kota kecil ini, terbatas. Aku hanya bisa menjumpai yang berwarna merah, putih, kuning, _peach_ dan _pink_. Hanya lima warna, sedangkan seminggu ada tujuh hari yang harus kulalui...

"Apa kau mengingatku?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda pirang berparas jangkung, si _floristman_.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Pertanyaan yang aku yakin sudah ribuan kali kulontarkan pada orang-orang yang baru kutemui, entah dimana dan kapan.

"Ya, tadi malam. Kau yang menyelamatkanku... dari pria tua yang menggangguku di bar."

Bar? Sial. Apa aku melakukannya lagi?

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Ti-tidak... kau hanya..." Pemuda itu tiba-tiba gelagapan, dan ya, aku sama sekali tak punya _clue_ untuk ini. Menyelamatkannya? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?

Pemuda itu menggaruk sebelah pipinya dengan ujung jari telunjuk. Kepingan madu miliknya melirik ke arah lain. Aku tahu ia bingung (dan aku juga). Namun, aku tak tahu kenapa mukanya memerah.

"Ah, maaf. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mengingatnya. Mungkin aku salah orang." Ia tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyum jenaka.

...

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti alat kejut jantung yang menghantam dadaku. Hei, ayolah! Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya sekarang? Kau bahkan tak mengenaliku!

"Ah, maaf. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mengingatnya. Mungkin aku salah orang," jawabku akhirnya.

Dan percakapan kami hari itu pun berakhir. Tapi, sepertinya tidak untuk perasaan ini. Apa kau percaya cinta pandangan pertama? Aku tidak, awalnya. Ya, sebelum bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

.

"_Remembering the past and envisioning the future may go hand-in-hand"_

—_Researchers from Washington University, St. Louis_

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan aku tak percaya ada hal monoton yang dilakukan seseorang setiap harinya. Maksudku, hal yang kau lakukan setiap hari tak mungkin sama persis dengan hari sebelumnya, bukan? Meskipun setiap hari kau memiliki rutinitas yang sama; bangun tidur, ke sekolah atau bekerja, makan dan minum, dan seterusnya.

Hari ini aku melihatnya lagi di _florist_.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu... Tuan?" Aku bahkan lupa untuk menanyakan namanya. Jika aku mengetahui siapa namanya, mungkin ia akan mengingatku.

"Tolong buatkan _bouquet_ kecil untuk yang itu."

Kuikuti arah jari telunjuknya, dan ya, mawar putih lagi. Bukan hal yang ganjil ketika kau mendapati ada pelanggan membeli bunga yang sama setiap harinya, tapi, entah bagaimana, aku merasa seperti _déjà vu_. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, dan seolah ia baru pertama kali mengunjungi _florist_ ini, ia selalu masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil ini, menilik satu per satu bermacam jenis bunga yang ada, lalu pandangannya terhenti di sudut ruangan. Seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya, kepingan _ruby_ itu berkilat 'aku menemukannya'. Padahal aku selalu menaruh mawar itu di sana meski telah kurombak tatanan tempat untuk bunga jenis lain. Alasannya? Setengahnya karena _florist_ ini memasok banyak sekali mawar sehingga tidak dapat kuletakkan di teras depan. Setengahnya lagi… sengaja, untuk memudahkan pemuda itu mencarinya.

"Berapa semuanya?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Seikat mawar putih berlapis kertas biru dan pita perak telah siap. "Harganya masih sama, Tuan. Dua ribu tiga ratus yen." Kupastikan aku tersenyum padanya agar tak mengurangi kesopanan.

"Ah, apakah aku membeli _bouquet_ yang sama kemarin?" Ia bertanya padaku. Sorot matanya tak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bercanda. Dan lagi, kurasa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan pertanyaannya. Maksudku, ia seperti benar-benar tak tahu kalau kemarin atau bahkan dua hari yang lalu ia membeli bunga yang sama.

"Iya. Sebenarnya sejak dua hari yang lalu anda membeli mawar putih… ah, kalau anda bosan dengan mawar putih, kami memiliki stok mawar dengan warna lain, di sana ada…"

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Kali ini pertanyaan itu membuatku tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku bahkan sudah lupa mau bicara apa.

"A-aku… ah, maksudku, saya Kise. Kise Ryouta. Apakah anda mengenali saya?" Harapan itu muncul lagi. Harapan bahwa aku cukup pantas untuk ia ingat. Bahwa malam itu kami sempat…

"Maaf, apakah kita sering bertemu?"

Aku tak menyangka, harapan bisa begitu cepat muncul dan hancur dalam kurun waktu yang tak terpaut jauh. Dalam hitungan menit, bahkan detik. Yang lebih membuatku tercengang, saat aku sadar bahwa harapan bisa muncul dan hancur dengan mudah hanya karena ucapan singkat seseorang.

"Kau setiap hari bekerja di sini? Apakah aku… juga setiap hari datang ke sini?"

Aku bisa paham apabila seseorang tak mengenali orang asing yang baru ia temui sekali atau beberapa kali dalam hidupnya. Aku bisa mengerti apabila seseorang tak mengingat jelas apa yang ia lakukan di malam ia mengunjungi bar karena mabuk. Tapi, bagaimana bisa seseorang menanyakan rutinitasnya sendiri pada orang lain? Apa ia sedang mempermainkanku?

"_Onamae, oshiete kurenaissuka?_"( Maukah kau memberitahuku siapa namamu?) Terlepas dari sopan atau tidak terhadap pelanggan, aku tak menjawab pertanyaanya, justru balik bertanya padanya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou,"

Saat itu, aku merasa eksistensinya akan segera menghilang dan tak dapat kutemukan lagi jika aku tak mengatakannya sekarang.

"Akashi _kun_, apakah kau percaya takdir? Kita sudah bertemu selama empat hari berturut-turut _ssu yo._"

"Benarkah? Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengenalimu."

...

"_Akashi kun, apakah kau percaya takdir? Kita sudah bertemu selama empat hari berturut-turut ssu yo."_

Perkataan pemuda pirang itu terus terngiang di kepalaku selama perjalanan pulang dari _florist_, terlebih lagi senyumannya. Kupandangi _bouquet_ mawar putih yang ada di tanganku. Apakah tiga hari ini ia membuatkan _bouquet_ yang sama? Tunggu, dia bilang kami bertemu empat hari berturut-turut… Lalu, dimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya?

"Kise Ryouta…"

Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan namanya. Kuhentikan langkahku ketika kudapati deretan bangku kayu di trotoar pinggir jalan dekat taman kota. Duduk di salah satunya, kukeluarkan sebuah _scatchbook_ kecil dan pensil dari dalam tasku, kemudian mulai melukis. Dalam hati aku merutuk, _bagaimana bisa aku melupakan senyuman sehangat itu?_

...

Malam telah larut, namun tak menjadikan kota ini sepi pejalan kaki dan pengguna kendaraan. Ya, aku sedang mengayuh sepedaku menjauhi daerah tempat tinggalku yang sepi menuju keramaian kota sebelah. Cukup jauh, dengan jarak tempuh satu jam bersepeda. Namun apa boleh buat, aku harus menghemat ongkos kereta. Lagipula, aku menyukai ini, hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku ketika bersepeda dan semarak lampu kota yang berwarna-warni. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebar sepanjang perjalanan menuju bar tempatku bekerja, seperti orang gila.

PRANG!

Suara denting tak beraturan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan decit ban sepeda yang kuparkir di gang sempit samping bar. Aku bergegas masuk melalui pintu samping yang memberi akses keluar masuk area pembuangan dan bagian dapur.

"Maaf, Tuan, anda harus membayar kerugian ini." Himuro _san_, pemilik bar tampak sedang berusaha bernegosiasi dengan seseorang yang sepertinya biang keladi kegaduhan ini.

"Apa?! Kenapa harus aku yang menggantinya?! Pelayanmu yang tak becus menaruh botol-botol itu!"

Seraya mendekat, kutepuk pelan bahu Himuro dan bertanya padanya, "_Doushitanssuka_, Himuro _san_?" (Ada apa ini, Himuro _san_?), dengan berbisik agar tak memperkeruh keadaan. Ia menoleh, alisnya terangkat kemudian perlahan berkerut samar. Sorot matanya sedih dan bingung. Ia menjelaskan dengan singkat bahwa pria paruh baya dengan setelah jas dan kemeja yang sudah compang-camping karena mabuk itu telah memecahkan beberapa botol bir yang telah kosong, namun pria tersebut bersikeras tak mengakui kesalahannya.

"_Ano…_" Aku baru saja membuka suara saat suara lain yang tak asing di telingaku datang menyela.

"Akan kubayar semua kerugian yang kau timbulkan, tapi minta maaflah pada mereka."

Sontak aku berjengit. _Pemuda mawar putih_ itu… ah, bukan, maksudku pemuda aneh bersurai merah yang datang ke _florist_ setiap hari untuk seikat mawar putih, yang bahkan sampai sekarang tampaknya masih tak mengenaliku… iya, pemuda yang malam itu telah menyelamatkanku.

"Huh?! Memangnya siapa kau?! Berani sekali…" Pria itu masih membeo. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda mungil itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku dalam jasnya. Selembar kartu nama.

"Sekarang kuminta kau pergi. Kalau masih tidak terima, hubungi nomor ini. Pengacaraku yang akan meladenimu."

Pria yang tadinya gusar itu kini tertegun. Ia memelototi kartu di tangannya, lalu sosok Akashi Seijuurou, lalu kartu di tangannya lagi. Detik berikutnya, pria itu segera angkat kaki sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Ajaib.

"Terima kasih, Tuan." Himuro _san _berujar lembut.

"Panggil saja Akashi. Jangan sungkan."

"Lagi-lagi, kau jadi penyelamat, Akashi _kun_." Kutatap matanya, sedikit berharap bahwa ia…

"Ini untuk menebus kesalahanku karena telah melupakan pertemuan pertama kita, Kise Ryouta."

….mengenaliku.

Hei, apa kau percaya benang merah? Aku tidak, sebelumnya. Ya, sebelum pertemuan kami ini.

...

"Ini untuk menebus kesalahanku karena telah melupakan pertemuan pertama kita, Kise Ryouta."

Pemuda _blonde_ itu tampak tercengang. Selang tiga detik, baru ia bertanya, "Kau… mengingatku?" dengan nada ragu.

"Ya, aku ingat," ujarku seraya mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen. Sekilas mirip pulpen biasa, "beberapa hari lalu aku kehilangan ini disaat gejalanya bertambah parah." Kutarik pergelangan tangan itu, menengadahkan telapak tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar dariku, lalu menaruh pulpen itu di sana. "Tekan tombol yang di ujung."

Ia mengikuti isyaratku begitu saja—persis seperti seekor _golden retriever_ yang penurut—dan seketika sebuah suara rekaman mengalun di udara, suaraku.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu. Hari ini, Selasa, April 7, 2015. Aku Akashi Seijuurou akan menebus kesalahanku karena telah melupakan pemuda pirang dengan senyuman matahari yang pernah kutemui di sebuah bar kecil di Kyoto. Ah, ya, pemuda ini juga berprofesi sebagai penjaga florist dengan stok mawar terbanyak di kota Kurama ini. Ya, ia adalah orang yang sama yang telah tiga kali membuatkanku bouquet mawar putih dengan kertas biru tua dan pita perak sebagai aksennya. Selera yang bagus,"_

Jeda

"_Dan, kesalahan terbesarku adalah aku sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa kami__—__" KLIK!_

"Hei, itu belum selesai. Kenapa kau matikan?"

Pemuda itu menunduk, seperti sedang berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang aku yakin sudah merah padam.

"Ikut aku!" sentaknya setengah berbisik. "Himuro _san_, maafkan aku, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?"

Pemuda surai madu itu melenggang meninggalkan bar begitu si pria cantik berambut hitam—sepertinya pemilik bar—itu tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk padanya.

...

"Akashi Seijurou _kun_, apa kau sudah gila?!"

Dan disinilah kami sekarang. Di sebuah gang sempit yang diapit oleh bar dan toko kue di sebelahnya. Aku terpaksa menarik pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou ini keluar dari bar untuk beberapa alasan. Pertama, "Apa kau tidak lihat di dalam banyak orang? Kalau mereka dengar tentang—"

"Kau belum mendengar bagian klimaksnya."

Kedua, di luar dugaan, pemuda ini cukup menyebalkan dan aku merasa tidak enak hati dengan Himuro _san _kalau sampai terjadi masalah lagi di barnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Alasan ketiga, aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak semuanya. Alamat bar ini kudapat dari informanku."

"Jadi kau mengirim mata-mata?!" tanpa sadar aku sedikit memekik. Demi Tuhan, orang macam apa sebenarnya Akashi Seijuurou ini?

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Pemuda itu kini menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok terdekat. "Bukan mata-mata. Hanya orang biasa yang kusuruh menyelidiki tentang dirimu."

"_Suto__-__ka- no ka yo?"_ (Apa kau semacam _stalker_?) ujarku sewot.

"Maaf,"

Hening.

Sial, aku tak menyangka ia akan menanggapi serius gurauanku. Sekarang apa? Harus bagaimana untuk mencairkan suasana canggung ini? Siapapun…

"Kise_chin_, apa kau masih lama?" Terdengar suara rendah dari arah bar. Kepala ungu Murasakibara_cchi_ menyembul dari pintu dapur. Penyelamat! "Muro_chin_ membutuhkanmu. Cepat kembali."

"Ah, baik. Maafkan aku, Murasakibara_cchi_." Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam sana sebelum sebuah lengan menahanku. Kutoleh sosok itu, sosok yang kini menatapku intens. "…_nanssuka?_" (…apa?)

"_Tsukiatte kurenaika,_" (Jadilah kekasihku)

Kau tahu, dadaku rasanya seperti sedang dihantam ombak besar, hingga tenggorokanku tercekat dan kesulitan bernafas.

"_Na-nda yo, ikinari…_" (K-kau bicara apa sih, tiba-tiba…)

"Kenapa? Kita kan sudah berciu-_hmph!_"

"_Baka! Iu na yo, konna toko ni!_" (Bodoh! Jangan mengatakannya di sini!) Kalang kabut. Spontan kubungkam bibirnya. Dan dengan cepat kuturunkan tanganku dari wajahnya ketika pandangan kami bertemu dalam jarak sedekat itu.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Ryouta?"

...

Detik-detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Rasanya begitu lama. Hei, kau tak akan menolakku, kan, Kise Ryouta?

"Dengan satu syarat," akhirnya ia membuka suara, "jangan melupakanku lagi."

Kali ini keadaan berbalik. Waktu seolah membungkamku dengan keheningan. Berjalan lambat-lambat sambil mengejekku. Aku sungguh menyesal berulang kali harus mengatakannya, namun tetap…

"Maaf," ya, bahkan kata maaf itu sendiri telah membuatnya kecewa. Aku tahu, tapi, "aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk hal itu."

Lagi-lagi, hening. Ia tertegun. Iris madunya tertuju ke bawah, entah memandangi apa.

"Aku mengidap _transient global amnesia_. Suatu kelainan otak dimana seseorang bisa tiba-tiba lupa akan apa yang telah ia alami dan sulit mengingat informasi baru. Dalam kurun waktu delapan jam atau kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, aku bisa tiba-tiba kehilangan ingatanku. Tidak sadar apa yang sedang kulakukan, sampai mengalami disorientasi tempat dan waktu." Jeda. Kali ini kulihat pemuda jangkung itu sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Karena itulah, aku selalu membawa alat rekam itu kemana pun aku pergi." Sambil lalu, kulirik alat rekam suara berbentuk pulpen yang masih berada dalam genggaman Ryouta. Aku tahu, sepersekian detik, genggamannya mengerat.

"Untuk merekam aktifitasmu setiap hari, agar kau tidak lupa apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dan mengantisipasi disorientasi waktu?" ujarnya kalem. Tampaknya ia mulai mengerti. Atau, ia sudah menduganya sebelum ini?

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan akan mengalami ini. Aku juga tidak tahu sampai kapan kepalaku bisa bertahan. Suatu saat nanti, mungkin tiba-tiba aku akan bertanya padamu 'siapa kau?', 'sedang apa kita di sini?', dan itu akan berulang. Jika saat itu tiba…"

Ryouta beringsut. Kepalannya semakin menunduk, matanya terpejam erat.

...

"Suatu saat nanti, mungkin tiba-tiba aku akan bertanya padamu 'siapa kau?', 'sedang apa kita di sini?', dan itu akan berulang. Jika saat itu tiba…" Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar kututup kedua telingaku dengan tangan ini. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat hingga hanya kegelapan yang menguasai. Tapi,

"Ryouta,"

Entah bagaimana suaranya yang lembut ketika memanggil namaku tetap dapat menelusup ke telinga ini. Tak berapa lama, kurasakan kehangatan tangannya menggenggam milikku, menyingkirkannya dari kedua telingaku. Perlahan aku membuka mata, dan…

"Jika saat itu tiba, maukah kau menjadi orang yang akan selalu ada di sampingku dan berkali-kali mengingatkanku tentang dirimu, Ryouta?"

Tamatlah aku. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak kalimat selembut itu? Bagaimanan bisa aku menghindar dari tatapan _ruby_ yang setajam ini? Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku menghindarkan bibirku dari bibirnya dalam jarak sedekat ini?

"Akashi_cchi_ _no baka._"

…owari...

Konnichiwa! vÿ

HISASHIBURIIII/slapped

Maaf, atas segala kekurangan dan kecacatan yang ada karena saya baru bisa mengatasi WB dengan susah payah OTL

Terima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah mau mampir *bows* Alangkah bahagianya saya kalau bisa melihat jejak kalian di kolom review *wink*

Jaa, mata kondo!

1 Selamat datang. Diucapkan untuk menyambut tamu/pelanggan

2 Saya mengerti. Diucapkan oleh pelayan toko/_café_ untuk menjawab _order_ dari pelanggan


End file.
